PROJECT SUMMARY ? Biomedical Prevention Scientific Working Group The Biomedical Prevention Scientific Working Group (SWG) fosters and supports new research ideas and synergistic collaborations in biomedical HIV prevention research. Since initiation in 2017, we have established this SWG as interdisciplinary with respect to leadership and membership; fostered inter-CFAR and community relationships; and supported the development of numerous grant proposals. Our efforts primarily focus on pre- exposure prophylaxis (PrEP) among populations at risk of HIV in the Southern U.S., specifically Black men who have sex with men (BMSM), Black women, Latinxs, and people who inject drugs (PWID). Our CFAR is strategically positioned to address the Southern HIV epidemic given our geographical location, the available expertise in our institution and community, and Duke's established HIV PrEP Clinic. We are also well-aligned with the goals of the Ending the HIV Epidemic: A Plan for America (EtHE) initiative, and have established extensive partnerships in Mecklenburg County, North Carolina, one of the 48 counties identified with the highest number of new HIV infections in the U.S; and in South Carolina, one of the seven states with high rural HIV burden. In the next funding cycle, our activities will continue to focus on encouraging new research collaborations and supporting research that emerges from these collaborations. The Specific Aims of the SWG are: 1) Foster interdisciplinary, collaborative, biomedical HIV prevention research among new and established HIV and non-HIV investigators within Duke and across institutions, with a focus on populations at risk for HIV in the Southern U.S.; and 2) Support innovative and rigorous biomedical HIV prevention research among Duke investigators by providing opportunities for peer contribution during research development and implementation.